Green Lantern
'''Harold "Hal" Jordan', better known as Green Lantern, is a Human superhero that resides in the DC Universe. Unlike other DC characters chosen for Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he shares his title with many other officers from the intergalactic Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan was chosen as Earth's first corps member, and earned a reputation as the Corps' "Greatest Green Lantern." His counterpart is Earthrealm's chosen warrior and Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. About Green Lantern As a young boy, Hal Jordan connected with his father Martin, a test pilot, more than any other member of his family. He idolized his father for his fearlessness and unparalleled ability as a pilot, and had the closest relationship to the elder Jordan compared with any of his siblings. When he witnessed his father die in a blaze of flames during an afternoon test flight, the young boy's life was forever changed: having witnessed his greatest fear come to life before his very eyes, Hal Jordan no longer had anything left to fear himself. Growing up with a reckless lifestyle and having followed in his father's footsteps as a test pilot, the young Hal found himself floating away from Edwards Air Force Base one fateful afternoon with nothing but a strange green aura surrounding him. It took him to a crashed spacecraft in the middle of the Mojave Desert, where inside, lay a dying alien. The alien told Jordan that he had the ability to overcome great fear, and then asked him to take his place as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Being swept off to the planet Oa at the center of the universe, Jordan was trained and inducted into the intergalactic law enforcement unit known as the Green Lantern Corps as their first human member. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Fighter pilot Hal Jordan was testing an experimental aircraft when he found himself transported into the desert, to the side of a dying alien who gifted him with a glowing ring, which is charged regularly by a green lantern. By taking the ring, Jordan found himself drafted into the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force that assigned him to protect Earth. Jordan can use his ring to conjure up anything he can imagine!" Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Green Lantern first appears to save Captain Marvel after he was defeated by Sonya Blade and fought Sonya himself, though he lost due to his ring malfunctioning and being low on power. After Green Lantern was defeated, Captain Marvel knocked out Sonya and they both escaped. Upon returning to the U.N. Orbital Station, he extracts Batman at the Dark Knight's request, though warned him of his ring's malfunctioning. Some time later, he witnesses Captain Marvel's Rage and is attacked by the maddened hero, and just as Marvel attacks him, he is transported to Oa. There, the Guardians of the Universe inform Green Lantern of the nature of the crisis affecting the Earth and how if it is not stopped it will spread across the entire universe, with the Kombat Rage energy making every Green Lantern's ring useless. Lex Luthor and Catwoman unexpectedly appears and Lex becomes infected with rage, demanding Green Lantern's ring believing he doesn't use it properly, and attacks him. Green Lantern defeats Luthor and the Guardians intervene, giving Hal a new power battery to recharge his ring with and order him to work with Luthor and Catwoman to save the Earth. Using his ring to carry them all, Green Lantern returns to Earth, and leaves Luthor and Catwoman in the ruins of Metropolis as he heads back to the U.N. Orbital Station. As he arrives, Jax attacks after having just beaten Wonder Woman. After being defeated, Sonya shows up, and Green Lantern and her become infected by the Rage, with Hal eager for a rematch. After the ensuing fight, he ultimately defeats her when Captain Marvel appears, and while Green Lantern is more than ready for a rematch, Captain Marvel assures him he's under control and the two depart to find their fellow heroes. Green Lantern later joins Superman and they head for the Fortress of Solitude. They find Liu Kang and Shang Tsung there but are defeated by the monk and sorcerer. Green Lantern gets back up, empowered by the Kombat Rage and knocks out a surprised Liu Kang, but is defeated by Shang Tsung. Later Green Lantern is among the heroes and villains that meet Luthor and Catwoman at the Special Forces base to use the portal to get to Apokolips. At the merged realm of Apokolips/Outworld, Green Lantern is swiftly infected by the Rage from Dark Kahn and in the final battle between the DC Heroes and Villains against the Kombatants, Green Lantern faces Liu Kang but is ultimately knocked out. Green Lantern later witnesses the restoration of the DC Universe after Dark Kahn's defeat. Combat characteristics Like Batman, Hal Jordan is completely human and has no natural superhuman abilities. As Green Lantern, Hal is equipped with one of the universe's most powerful weapons, the Green Lantern Ring. Once slipped onto his finger, Hal gains access to near limitless power: the ring produces powerful energy with tangible, malleable properties powered by the willpower of every living being in the universe, extended from the Corps' Central Power Battery on the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. As the ring comes from the Green Lantern Corps, it allows the Lantern to construct energy into any form they can imagine and will. It also allows the bearer to fly while projecting over the bearer a green aura, which protects from common threats of interstellar travel, such as the vacuum of space. The aura also provides the bearer with atmosphere to breathe in any environment. Despite the ring's boundless power, it runs on a finite charge. For this reason, each Lantern must recharge their ring with a personal power battery once every 24 terrestrial hours. The user simply places their hand and ring into the light of the battery, and utter the Green Lantern oath: "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light." As a hand-to-hand combatant with the assistance of the power ring, Hal Jordan's natural training as a member of the United States Air Force is greatly enhanced. Green Lantern can summon practically any offensive weapon he can imagine through the use of the ring, in addition to firing potentially-lethal green plasma energy at varying levels of power and firing rate. As a ring bearer, Jordan takes a "no-nonsense" approach, summoning only what he needs to get the job in front of him done. Special Moves *'Strength of Will': Green Lantern creates a hammer with his power ring and smashes it on his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Summoned Hand Grab': Green Lantern creates a hand with his power ring that grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Wall Barrier': Green Lantern creates a brick wall with his power ring that can absorb projectiles and can hurt opponents that run into it. (MKvsDCU) *'Justice Fist': Green Lantern creates a hand with his power ring and shoots it at his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Judgment Hammer': Green Lantern creates a hammer which he pushes the opponent away from him to create damage. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Green Lantern summons a buzzsaw construct to tear into his opponent. (MKvsDCU) Heroic Brutalities *'Orb Crusher': Green Lantern encases his opponent in a green orb using his power ring, then shrinks it down, crushing the opponent into a broken ball. (MKvsDCU) *'Hammer Smash': Green Lantern creates two giant hammers in the air which he swings downward and smashes his opponents torso with it. (MKvsDCU) Endings *'MK vs DCU:' "On a distant planet, a huge pyramid unexpectedly rose from beneath the ground. Its origin was unknown, but it seemed to emanate energy similar to what Batman detected from the invading universe. Green Lantern's nemesis Sinestro has learned of the pyramid's existence and is eager to acquire whatever secret it might contain. Hal Jordan knows only that its energy is dangerous - and that the Green Lantern Corps must stop the Sinestro Corps at any cost." Quotes *''"The rage? I take that he means you."'' *''"What did you do to Cap?"'' *''"Oa..."'' *''"That's more like it!"'' *''"Remember, I don't trust you, Lex."'' *''"You again!?"'' *''"Don't try it, lady. Things have changed since last we faced off."'' *''"Not this time."'' *''"Great, out of control, magical, alien god powers."'' Trivia *In his ending, the Pyramid of Argus is shown along with the Sinestro Corps. *Green Lantern has the shortest chapter in Story Mode, being the only character with less than four opponents. *Both of Green Lantern's Heroic Brutalities could theoretically kill the opponent, as either would break a massive amount of the bones in the opponent´s body, causing internal bleeding. It is notable that after both, the opponent remains still, unlike all other brutalities where they move around. References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe